Chuck versus The Phase Two And A Half
by shipper-for-life
Summary: What if Team Giant Blonde Shemale was a tad late, leaving Chuck went to the phase three. What will happen to the gang? Or Chuck and Sarah to be more specific.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello again. I've been abandoned this one since like...forever. I didn't even know why suddenly I have the courage to actually post this. But I hope it's one of those fic that will entertain one or two Chuck and Sarah shippers out there. I would like to thank my beta FireFromAbove for kind enough to be my beta. God knows I always need one. And probably she's surprise that I finally post this, since she beta-ed this months ago. Thank you Holly :) I don't know whether there are already this kind of story around in ff but I hope mine is different._

_Okay in this story, Team Giant Blonde She-male was a tad late leaving Chuck went to the phase three. What will happen to the gang? _

_I've said it once, and I'll said it till I die: reviews are like water to my brain, they will force my subconscious to keep this story going. So, reviews are highly and deeply appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wake Up, You Got A Lot To Live For<strong>

_That's the cabin. He must be inside._

Sarah's heart beat faster. She opened the door to find the Belgian was about to leave the cabin with a gun in his hand. She pointed her gun at him.

"I've been looking for you," she hissed.

She kicked the Belgian's gun away and hit him. Hard.

Her eyes cast the room in search for her man. Then there he was. Her Chuck. There was this slight relief knowing that she had finally found him. But the feeling instantly changed when she saw him sitting unconsciously in a chair across the room, with his head all wired up to some machine.

"Chuck," she called out running toward him.

"It really is no use, he is almost completely gone," the doc said.

Casey emerged in the cabin with Morgan behind him.

"Shut up!" Casey hit the doctor, rendering him unconscious.

Sarah approached Chuck, disentangled him from all the wires and straps on him.

"Chuck. Chuck. Oh my God," she called, but he didn't respond.

"Chuck, c'mon, please wake up. Chuck, listen to me, I'm here." She cupped his cheek with both of her hands. "Chuck, I'm here. I came to rescue you. I'm right here, Chuck. Chuck, please...come on." Her voice broke down into a devastated sob.

Morgan came behind her. There, he witnessed that even a super spy can have moments of weakness. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to soothe a baby let alone a super spy. And his feelings were also a train wreck right now, knowing that his best friend was laying there unconscious and helpless. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey...hey...hey...hey. Tell him what you told me before, okay? He'll hear that. I know it. This is your chance. Don't...don't be Sarah Walker, the spy. Be Sarah Walker, the girlfriend," Morgan finally said.

"Chuck, please. Chuck I love you. Please wake up. I have so much that I want to tell you." Her tears started to fall down. "I found your proposal plan. You were gonna do it in the beach in Malibu. Where we watched the sunrise after our first date. There were several race cars involved. Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if you have the intersect or not." Her voice was trembling. "Without you I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a spy. Come back to me Chuck. I wanna marry you."

She kissed his lips hoping for a miracle. As a little girl, she had never been the kind of girl who believed in fairy tales. How can you believe in fairy tales, when you didn't grow up hearing them? Because unlike any other little girls, her dad didn't read her fairy tales or happy ending bed time stories. Sure, her dad told her stories, but mostly were about techniques for their next con job. But at this exact moment she really hoped her kiss could somehow bring her prince back to her arm.

Seconds felt like eternity. She waited and waited, but Chuck didn't move an inch. Casey approached Dr. Mueller still laying unconscious on the ground. He shook him.

"Hey! Get up. What did you do to him, huh?" he demanded as he gripped his lab coat collar.

"You're too late. He's already in Phase Three," the doctor answered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Casey tightened his grip.

"It means he has lost all of the memories, except for the Intersect," he answered.

Sarah approached the doctor, glaring at him. "How do we get him back? Tell me!"

"You can't. He's gone," the doctor said.

Sarah grabbed him from Casey and punched him in the face. Blood started to ooze from the corner of his lips. She punched him again and again. Casey pulled her by the arm.

"Walker, enough," he said. He could understand why she was acting like this. But, he also knew that she had to calm herself down to get any information they needed from the doctor.

"Look, doctor. As you can see, that man sitting on that chair is one hell of an important person for my partner here. I've been her partner for years and believe me, she will do anything...and I mean _anything,_ to every single person who did something bad to him," he informed him. "So, I ask you once more and you better answer smartly. What did you do to him and how can we get him back?" he half whispered half grunted.

"Look...look. Honestly, this is quite a new experiment for me. All I know is that De Smet paid me to get the Intersect back in any way possible. I already told him that my last method is something that I've never tested before."

"What method?" she quickly asked.

"Phase Three. It is a stage where we wipe out all of the patient's thoughts and memories in order to get particular information out. In this case, the Intersect. It means that when Phase Three is finished, he'll wake up with nothing but the Intersect."

Sarah shivered at the last sentence.

_Nothing?_

"What do you mean nothing?" Casey asked.

"He won't have any recollection whatsoever about who he was at all. Even not his personality," he explained.

With that last word Sarah couldn't stand it any longer. She got up on her feet and approached the helpless Chuck. She hugged him so tight; she didn't want to let go. She had lost him. She had lost the only man she had ever truly loved. She lost him and she never had the chance to say those words she just said minutes before. That she loved him just for who he was. She had loved him even before knowing that he was the human Intersect. She loved him just because of who he was. A man that made her laugh at their first fake date. The date was a fake for sure. But all of her laughs, the emotions that she showed that night, all of them were real. Of course she didn't admit it at first, not even to her self. But deep down she always knew. She cried. She couldn't think. She felt numb. Her heart ached.

Morgan stood in the room looking blankly at his best friend. _What? This can't be happening. This is just a dream. How will I tell Ellie?_

Casey knocked Dr. Mueller unconscious. He rose to his feet and approached his partner. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Walker, I'm sure we can get him back."

"How Casey? You heard the doctor. We've lost him Casey. _I _lost him," she said still hugging him.

"First things first, Walker. We get him out of here, and we'll think about the rest back home. I'm sure Beckman will find us the best doctors to work on him," Casey said trying to calm his partner. He looked at Chuck and Sarah, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it broke his heart seeing his partners like this. He cared too much. As Chuck had said before. "_Admit it Casey, you have feelings for me. You love me, John Casey" _He remembered the moment, the moment that saved his life years ago. The moment where once again team Bartowski succeeded another mission.

Team Bartowski.

Gone...

* * *

><p>So...so...? How was it? I know it's short, as short as Zac's short shorts at the TCA. But I'm in a process for the next chapter. Tell me should I continue or just stop and weep on the corner of my room?<p>

R&R people :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hola! First of all... thank you all for your kind reviews. As I said before, it really pumped me up to continue this story. This piece was still beta-ed by Fire From Above. I added little things here and there, so there might be some errors and it's all mine. I just realize, I'm not really good with summary, because usually I just end up telling all the story. So just start reading and don't forget to click the 'review' thing :) You know you want to, right? _

_Oh yeah, I don't own Chuck. Not even the shoes. Darn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What's My Name?<strong>

_Echo Park_

"Devon, have you heard anything from my brother?" Ellie asked as her husband entering their apartment with groceries in his hands.

"Uh...no. Why, babe?" he answered placing the groceries at the kitchen counter.

"I tried to call him since like an hour ago, left him voice messages and he hasn't called me back." She was now pacing back and forth in the living room with the phone in her hand.

"Babe, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just forgot to bring his phone," Devon said. He looked at his worried pregnant wife in the living room, decided to ignore the groceries, and walked toward her.

"Devon, Chuck _never _forgets his phone. This is my brother we're talking about. There's something wrong with him. I can feel it," Ellie said with a more worried tone than before.

"Have you tried Sarah's?" Devon asked.

"I have. And she didn't answer hers, too. Devon, what happened to my brother?"

Devon approached his wife giving her a soothing hug. "Look El, I'm sure he's okay," he said comforting her.

"Morgan!" she suddenly said. "I haven't tried Morgan." She then punched his number on the phone.

"Morgan, this is Ellie. I can't reach Chuck or Sarah. And apparently you, too. Look, I'm worry about you guys. Please give me a call as soon as you get this. Bye" she sighed.

"Where are they, Devon? Does this have something to do with spy world? Is he back with his spy job again? Do you know anything about that?" Ellie asked.

"No, babe. As far as I know, your brother is off from the spy world. Sarah is still with the CIA, but he said to me that he's not with the CIA," Devon said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ellie said hugging her husband again.

The ride home was excruciating. Eighteen hours on the plane with uncertainty. Nobody talked much. Everybody went silent. Sarah never let her sight off of Chuck. Her eyes were still red from all the tears she had shed. Cuts and bruises began to appear clearly. She fought her desire to break down and cry. She needed to be strong. She had to be strong for Chuck.

Casey and Morgan spent most of their time looking out through the window. Morgan kept thinking about his best friend and about Ellie.

_Is he gonna be okay? What about Ellie? This is just a dream, right? How should I tell Ellie?_

Those questions were repeating inside his head.

When they arrived, Morgan turned his phone on and noticed that there were 7 missed calls, 5 voice messages and 3 text messages, all from Ellie. Just as he was about to listen to the voice mails his phone went off. It was Ellie. With a loud sigh he answered.

"Um, hi El. Uh, what? Chuck? He's...he's...um. Yeah, he's with me. What? You wanna talk to him? Uh, he can't talk right now Ellie..."

Morgan approached Casey in the VIP waiting room at the airport. They were waiting for transportation to bring them to a CIA facility where Chuck would be treated. "Hey, Casey. Um, Ellie just called and asked about Chuck." he said looking nervous.

"What did you tell her?" he asked, sensing something was not good judging by the look on Morgan's face.

"I sorta...kinda told her the truth." he said with a guilty look on his face.

"You did what?" Casey gritted.

"Well, I wasn't prepared. She intimidated me with her tone. Ellie is always good with her intimidation skills, and I kinda slipped my tongue and couldn't stop talking. She caught me off guard," Morgan explained, begging for forgiveness that he knew he won't get.

"Moron!" Casey said as he left him.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Morgan said as he chased him. "There is another problem. Ellie insisted that we take Chuck to Westside Medical so she can monitor him herself." Morgan added.

"What? That's a negative. We've got our orders." As he was about to leave Morgan, Casey's phone went off. It was Ellie. He grunted.

"Stay here! And don't do or say anything to anyone. Sit!" He ordered Morgan, pointing at the chair just beside him.

Morgan looked at Casey talking on his phone from the distance. Casey occasionally shot him various version of his famous "I'm gonna kill you" faces to him. Casey gave him a look a bit later. The look he always give when he's about to do unbearable thing to him.

"You're so dead Grimes." he said walking passed him. Morgan didn't know what she said to him, but all he know was that Ellie somehow managed to make a hard as rock NSA agent to do what she said, because now they were on their way to the Westside Medical.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Ellie and Devon Woodcomb were already at the lobby. When she saw his brother unconscious, she couldn't control herself.

"Oh god, Chuck. What happened to him? Sarah, tell me?" she asked Sarah. When she didn't answer she turned to Casey. "Casey, tell me! What happened to my brother?" she repeated.

"Ellie, this is Dr. Mueller. He's the one whose responsible for your brother's condition." he said mentioning a long haired male in cuff beside him. "You can ask him anything you need to know. We will let him stay here as long as you need. We will have our men by his side 24/7."

They took Chuck to his room that had been prepared before. Ellie told everyone to leave the room except for her, Dr. Mueller, and Casey to keep an eye for Dr Mueller. When the door closed, she wasted no time and start asking the doctor questions. Sarah waited outside, worry starting to consume her. This was the first time she left his side after she had found him in Thailand. She didn't know what to do to make him better and that killed her. She was always a woman who knew how to deal with any difficult situation. She was a highly trained CIA agent who's trained to overcome fear and torture. But she was never trained to deal with love, and how to deal in a situation where loved ones was hurt. And it killed her inside. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Devon approach her.

"Hey, coffee?" he said handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said as she took the coffee.

"Ouch." Devon said looking at all the cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"Sarah, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked mentioning her wounds.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

"What happened, Sarah?" he asked again.

"It's a long story, Devon. I don't wanna get you into more trouble with Ellie. So I guess the less you know, the better it is for your relationship with Ellie," she said.

Devon knew she was right. He was a lousy liar. If he hid something from Ellie, she would know. Ellie could read him like an open book. "I appreciate that, Sarah. But Ellie will need an explanation for this, you know."

"I know."

"I think they will take a while inside, and I have a surgery scheduled in 15 minutes. I'll set you up with a friend of mine, we need to look at those wounds. Why don't you go into that room and I'll tell her to check you there."

She nodded. He rose from his chair and left.

The doctor had just put the last band aid on Sarah when there was a knock on the door. It was Ellie.

"Hey, Megan. Can I talk to Sarah for a minute?" Ellie said entering the room.

"Yeah, sure." The doctor smiled and walked outside.

"Ellie, I'm sorry..." Sarah started.

"What? Sarah, don't be ridiculous. Look at you! You're lucky you're still alive. Casey told me about how you went to the middle of nowhere in Thailand, _alone_, to save my brother. _I_ thank you, Sarah. Thank you for saving my brother." Ellie hugged her gently, careful not to hurt her more. Sarah was relieved that Ellie didn't blame her for this. She hugged her back. Sarah let her tears fell down. Ellie sensed Sarah's soft sobbing and let her hug linger a little longer.

They broke the hug and wiped their tears away. Ellie told Sarah about her initial diagnosis. She needed another test to learned more about the Phase Three Dr. Mueller talked about. Ellie asked Sarah to go home and rest ,but she resisted. Ellie needed explanation for all this, but decided to wait for a while.

It's almost 6 pm, and everyone had left the hospital, except for Ellie and Sarah. Casey had gone to bring Dr. Mueller into CIA custody. Ellie had all the information she needed out of the doctor. Morgan was the last one who left the hospital. Sarah was asleep on the couch in the room. She woke up when she heard Ellie open the door.

"Ellie, any progress? Is he awake?" she asked getting up from the couch.

"Not yet. We think he's in a coma," she said looking at her brother.

"What? Oh my god." Sarah had her hands covering her mouth. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"No, relax Sarah. We think it's a normal phase considering the treatment and the drugs the doctor gave to remove his memories. We did all we can. And now we just have to wait until he wake up to know whether our treatment is working or not," Ellie said messaging her neck. It's been a long day, and Ellie had been on one of her long shifts before Chuck arrived.

"I don't know whether it's a solid sign or not but this afternoon when I talked to him his brain activity increased." Ellie said. "I know it's just one time, but it's a hope, right?" Ellie smiled at Sarah.

"When will he wake up, Ellie?" Sarah asked holding his hand.

"We don't know, Sarah. I don't know," Ellie said caressing Sarah's arm.

Sarah's gaze fell. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Westside Medical.

The next day

10.00 AM

It's now Morgan's shift in the hospital. Ellie went home last night to get some rest. Sarah had finally agreed to go home this morning as long as Morgan promise to call her immediately if anything happened. Alex dropped by to check on her boyfriend, but had to leave again for class. She told him she'd be back to bring him some lunch later on.

Morgan brought his PSP to accompany him. Ellie had told him that Chuck might hear his surroundings. So Morgan had been talking to him all day. Mostly about video games.

"...well, you can't blame the guy. Of course he's jealous of us. I mean we have a bi-weekly Duck Hunt tournament in our own apartment. How cool is that! And you know what dude, speaking about Duck Hunt. I have been practicing Duck Hunt lately. And I can tell you that if you woke up, I bet I can beat you. Easy," he said while still playing with his PSP.

"I doubt that," a sleepy voice answered.

"What? You don't think I can beat your a..." he stopped his sentence and turned his gaze from the PSP to the man sitting beside him.

"Chuck! Dude? You're awake!" Morgan screamed and hugged him.

"Hey...hey...hey. Curb your enthusiasm, will you Morgan" Chuck said hugging him back.

"Morgan! Morgan. Yeah! That's my name. That. Is. My. Name." he said poking his finger on his chest for every words. "Oh my God. You're okay, he's okay. You remember my name," Morgan kept mumbling 'you-okay and you-remember' thing to nobody in particular that made Chuck a bit confused. But he's Morgan, everything about his best friend sometimes, well most of the times, made him confused.

Ellie just arrived at the hospital and rushed to Chuck's room when she heard from the nurse that her brother was awake.

"Ellie, he knows me!" Morgan exclaimed happily as she entered the room

"Chuck! Chuck, oh my god. We were worried about you. Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you know who I am?" Ellie asked hugging her little brother tightly.

"What's with all the questions you guys? Of course I remember you El. You're my sister. How can I forget you. And you're Morgan. And I still think you can't beat me on Duck Hunt. Not in a million years you don't," he chuckled. He was still a bit pale.

Ellie put her stethoscope on and checked his vitals.

"Okay Chuck, I'm going to ask you some simple questions, and I want you to answer them. If you can't or if it's hard to remember, just say so. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Okay, doc." He put his hand on his head just like a soldier in a salute position.

"What's your name?"

"Han Solo." he answered casually.

"And I'm Chewie." the two nerds then high five. That act received a death glare from Ellie.

"Morgan, don't encourage him." she said. "Chuck, be serious."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry El. I'm Charles Irving Bartowski."

"Who am I?"

"You're my sister, Eleanor Faye Bartowski."

"And him?"

"My buddy, Morgan Guillermo Grimes. Although I still think he's relate to Chewie in some weird way."

"Do you remember why you're here?"

"Uh..."

Suddenly his head was hurt. Short blurry flashes shot through his eyes. He groaned.

"Chuck? Chuck it's okay. Don't push yourself." Ellie held his head in her hands. "It's okay. Just one step at a time."

"I'm sorry, sis. I don't know why. But my head hurt so bad," he said,

"It's okay. As long as you're awake and you still remember us." Ellie smiled to him and to Morgan.

"Yeah buddy. Thank god you're okay. You scared us for a while." They went silent for a while until Morgan interupted

"Oh, Sarah! I promised I'll call her." Morgan said. He took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, Sarah. It's Morgan. Chuck is awake. He's okay. His memory is okay. He remembers us. Just come here when you hear this message will you?" He put his phone back in his pocket.

"She made me promise to call her ASAP. And I don't intend to disobey her," he chuckled. "Who knows what would happen to me if I forgot. Dude, you have no idea what she had to go through to get you out of there. You're lucky you have her," he shook his head.

"Her?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, her. Sarah," Morgan answered casually.

"Sarah? Who's...who's Sarah?" Chuck furrowed his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, another cliff-hanger. What will happen next? Review and you shall know the answer. Hah! Cliché, huh?<p>

Anyway, sorry for no Charah interaction in this chapter, but I can promise you there will be on the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for making you all waiting with that last chapter cliffhanger. First of all, thank you all for your reviews it really did put a smile on my face :) I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do the disclaimer thingy every chapter? Because it's going to be the default answer: I do not own Chuck. FRAK!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting Sarah Walker<strong>

**Casa Bartowski-Walker**

Sarah glanced over his cellphone for the millionth time since she had left the hospital that morning, but there was nothing. No text messages. No missed calls. No voice mail. Nothing. It drove her crazy. She hadn't slept properly since they found him less than two days ago, besides the occasional 5 to 10 minute naps here and there. She had always been at his side, not willing to let him out of her sight, insisting on knowing any progress he made. She had refused Casey's offer to drive her home last night. However, she thanked him for covering her when Beckman called them to report back to Castle.

After what seemed like forever, Ellie and Morgan finally convinced her to go home to get some rest. They promised that they would instantly call her with no delay if Chuck woke up, and would not leave his side no matter what. She was in a stage where she was able to trust her family. Yes, family. She had developed those feelings towards Chuck's family and close friends for a while now. She was finally brave enough to admit that she had a family.

She lay on his side of the bed, burrowing her nose in his pillow, inhaling his familiar scent that she loved. She had cleaned up a few minutes ago. Changed her clothes and prepared a bag with change of clothes for Chuck, her car keys, and anything else she might need later. If there were any news from the hospital, she could just grab the bag and go. She put her cellphone on the nightstand next to her. The moment she closed her eyes, she went into a deep sleep.

**Westside Medical**

"Ellie... Ellie. What's happening? This Sarah, who is she? Am I suppose to know her? Who's...who's Sarah?" Panic began to consume Chuck.

"Chuck, you don't remember Sarah? Sarah Walker? " Ellie's expression matched his. But she softened it before she made him felt worse. Chuck shook his head, resting it on his hands. Ellie looked from her brother to Morgan.

"Sarah Walker? No. Should I? Who is she?" Chuck tried to extract any information he knew about this Sarah Walker his sister told him about, but his brain failed him. He was absolutely sure he had never heard that name before. His hands were still on his head easing the massive headache that starting to attack. He groaned again.

"Chuck. Chuck...it's okay. Don't push yourself, okay?" Ellie soothed him. She sat on the bed while Morgan to the side. They waited until Chuck's breathing turned steady.

"What's happening to me El?" he sighed after a moment.

Ellie told him to rest some more and not to worry about anything. She needed Chuck to relax to prevent his brain from becoming more stressed. She promised she would explain everything when she had a more positive answer.

Morgan went with Ellie to one of the doctor's room on another floor of the hospital. Ellie said she needed a second opinion from one of her senior neurologist colleagues. Morgan waited patiently outside of the room. About half an hour later the door opened, and Ellie came out.

"So, how's it going, El?" Morgan asked.

"I'm afraid my initial diagnosis was right. Chuck has suffered from some sort of amnesia, where he has lost most of his memories, but not all. His brain experienced a great trauma because whatever methods or drugs the Belgian used on him, caused his memory loss. The good news, according to my colleagues, is that this is just temporary."

"And the bad news?" he asked.

"The remedy for this kind of case varies. In some cases, patients recover just hours after the trauma. Some cases take days. And there are cases where the patient might take years," she said.

"Years?" Morgan shrieked. She nodded.

As they walked to the elevator, Morgan broke the silence. "One thing I don't understand. Why can't he remember Sarah? He knows me and you. And himself. But why not Sarah? She's a major part of his life. Well, not as major as you, and especially me, of course." He let out a small chuckle but stopped when Ellie gave him the look "How much does he remember?" he asked again as they reached the elevator.

"I don't know. Let's find out," the brunette as she pushed the elevator button.

"Hey." Ellie entered the room with Morgan following not far behind.

"Hey, guys." Chuck straightened up. "So...you already know what's happening to me?"

"We do." She took a deep breath as she continued. "Chuck, we think you have what is called retrograde amnesia. And in your case, it is one of the rarest ones, because the amnesia you experience is not a full loss of memories. But only half of it," Ellie explained.

Ellie put her hands on his. "Chuck, I know it's hard, but I need to know what and why you remember some things and don't remember others. So, I need you to do me one more thing Chuck. Can you tell us what was the last thing you remember before you woke up in here? Anything? Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

Chuck went silent for a moment. And then he closed his eyes, trying hard to remember. The headache came rushing through him again, causing him to groan.

"Chuck! Chuck! Don't push yourself too much."

He still groaned. And then short images started to flash through him. He opened his eyes.

"I...I don't...wait, wait, I remember. I remember El." He smiled weakly at her. "I was...I was in my room. With...Morgan. Yeah, with you, buddy. We were, well _you _were playing video games. I was on my bed. And then there was this email from...Bryce."

Morgan's eyes went big. _Oh no, not that night._ He thought.

"Okay, you're doing good Chuck. What else?"

"The...the email was a line from Zork. A game that we did back at Stanford." He shut his eyes again when the headache re-occurred. Morgan knew that this was the moment where Chuck downloaded the intersect. But he didn't know whether Ellie knew about the intersect or not at this moment. He didn't want to make another mistake and he certainly didn't want to receive any of the oh-so-famous Casey Death Glare for sure. So, clearing his throat, he asked a 'safe' question.

"Um...dude. Can you remember specifically when it was? Like...oh, I don't know, which year was it? Or better, what date was it?" Morgan asked again to make 's eyes narrowed at him, but he didn't look away from his best friend.

"It was September 18, 2007. Ellie, you made a birthday party for me and invited all of your doctor friends. That's the last thing I remember. I'm sorry Ellie."

Morgan move his hand to his beard and whispered to himself '_oh boy_'.

"That's okay Chuck. You're doing great."

"El, how about this Sarah girl. Have you figured out why I still can't remember her?" his voice softened.

"Yes, I think I finally figure it out. Chuck, the reason you can't remember her is because you lost all of your memory after September 18, 2007. And as far as I know, you hadn't yet met Sarah." She put her hand on his cheek. "Chuck, Sarah is your girlfriend." Ellie beamed at her brother.

"Wh...my...my girlfriend? I have a girlfriend?" he stuttered.

Morgan and Ellie nodded and grinning widely.

"Really? Wow. I can't remember...I can't believe I forgot something major like that." He let out a small chuckle.

"How long have Sarah and I been together?"

Morgan and Ellie stared at each other and answered simultaneously.

"About 4 years." "Three and a half or yeah four years as Ellie said"

"Four years!" he screamed. "Four years! What year was it now? 2011?" he shouted, shocked at their statement.

"Yeah dude. God, you missed a lot of things," Morgan said, earning a kick on his feet from Ellie.

"Chuck, don't listen to him. You will get your memories back. I promise."

"Thanks, Ellie." They hugged. Chuck felt something odd while hugging his sister. He pulled away from the hug. He touched her belly. His eyes went big and he held his breath. And then a wide grin which was followed by his sister's.

"Ellie, you're pregnant?" It was more like a statement than a question. She smiled and nodded. "Oh my god, oh my god." He hugged her again. "Oh no...no..no...Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby? I'm sorry," he panicked. Ellie laughed at his reaction.

"Oh God, you're right, Morgan. I missed a lot." His gaze fell again.

"Hey, little brother, you know what? That is the same reaction you gave to me when you first found out I was pregnant. See, Chuck? It means you're still Chuck. We just need to help you gain your memories back and everything will be back to normal," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

_"Doctor Bartowski. Paging doctor Bartowski. Please report to the emergency room immediately," _a woman's sound on the PA startled her.

"That's my cue. I should get going. Take some rest," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, sis."

As soon as Ellie out of the room, Chuck started to bombard Morgan with questions. Morgan tried to answer every questions carefully. If there were questions that had to do with spy life, he tried to avoid them. He didn't want to get in any more trouble with Casey for his ability to pass out secrets.

Morgan told Chuck that Ellie had married with none other than Captain Awesome. And that now they were expecting their first child. He told him that they were now roomies. Him, Chuck and Sarah. Then, came the question that Morgan personally had been waiting to hear.

He cleared his throat "So...We lived together? I mean, Sarah and I?" He amazed at how many changes he had over four years. As far as he knew, he still couldn't let go of Jill and still lived with his sister and her awesome boyfriend. And still working on his five year plan. But now, four years later he had moved out, had his own space and is living together with his girlfriend. A girlfriend, he repeated.

"Yep. And you should know how much I hate you the first weeks she was there." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"What? Why? Was I being a jerk?"

"No, it's not you dude. It's her." Morgan remembered the countless time he encountered Sarah in the middle of the night with her sexy lingerie. Those times were horrible. He was single and had to live with his best friend and his video-game-hottie-look-a-like girlfriend. Those kinds of encounters tormented to him.

"Her? Why? Don't tell me I go out with a wrong girl," he tensed.

"Wrong girl? Dude, she is everything but the wrong girl to you, man!"

"So, why did you hate her?" he gave him a confused look.

"Let's just say it has to do with her fondness for sexy lingerie and my inability to look away at someone who's born to wear sexy lingerie all the time," Morgan answered blankly.

Chuck's eyes beamed hearing Morgan's explanation. _I have a beautiful woman as my girlfriend? _

"What is she like?" he asked full of curiosity while eating his hospital lunch, and cringed at the taste of it. _Ugh, hospital food. Are they trying to make the patient worse?_

"She is awesome dude. She is..." Morgan stopped and an evil grin started to plaster his face.

The man in front of him was Chuck four years ago. Four years ago they were just nerds, with nothing really special in their lives except for game nights. Nerds who were still living with his sister or mom, and neither of them had girlfriends or even thought they could have one. And now, both of them had girlfriends. Beautiful, awesome, fantastic girlfriends. So, instead of continuing, Morgan thought it would be priceless to see his best friend's expression when he actually met Sarah.

"You know what dude, I think it'll be best if you just wait and see," Morgan said with twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh come on, buddy," Chuck whined.

"Trust me, Chuck. It'll be worth the wait. Look, I wanna go grab some coffee for a minute. Do you want something?"

"I'll give you my Comic Con mug for a cup of hot chocolate."

"Deal." Morgan answered without even thinking.

"Thanks buddy."

Chuck sighed. He looked at his surroundings. It didn't feel like 2011. It hadn't changed much he thought. He got out from the bed to the bathroom.

"Hi-oh" he's nearly jumped when he looked at the mirror. He touched his now short hair. '_No curls_.' He thought. Why hadn't he thought about having this hair style before? It made him less nerdy. He smiled.

He didn't know how long he had spent in the bathroom when he heard a soft knock on the door. He came out from the bathroom as the door opened. And there was this beautiful woman standing at the door. Chuck's heart beat rapidly.

Oh my god, is that her? She is beautiful. A little petite, but I'm not complaining.

Chuck smiled at her. The woman smiled back.

"Hey, Chuck. You're awake. Thank god. We were worried about you," she smiled genuinely. She still stood at the far end of the room. Neither of them moved. Chuck lost his ability to speak. He recovered by clearing his throat. "Uhm..hey."

_Okay, this is awkward. Say something Chuck, she's your girlfriend for god sake._

Just before the awkwardness level became unbearable, Morgan came in with two cups of drink in his hands.

_Thank you, Morgan_. He thought.

"Hey, you." Morgan said placing the drinks on the table and approached the woman and kissed her lips.

_What? Wait. Why is Morgan kissing my girlfriend._ Chuck cleared his throat.

"Oh hey, dude. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Alex." Alex waved and shared a confused look at her boyfriend. Morgan whispered something like 'I will explain later' at her.

"Hi, Chuck. I'm so glad that you're awake," Alex said still standing between the door and Chuck's bed.

"Your girlfriend? Oh, right. I see. Of course. Yeah. She is your girlfriend. What am I thinking," Chuck said nervously.

"What? Oh, you thought this is... Oh, no dude she's not her. Come to think about it I think I should call her again," Morgan told Chuck and headed outside the room.

"I'm comin' with you," Alex said, rushing to her boyfriend. They exchanged awkward goodbyes.

As soon as they were outside, Morgan explained the short version of the situation.

**Casa Bartowski-Walker**

She woke up with a start. Sweat formed on her forehead, caused by another bad dream. She adjusted her eyes to the now bright sun. '_How long have I been asleep?' _She looked at the clock and saw it was 01.14 PM. She couldn't believe she slept for five hours straight.

Sarah grabbed her cellphone and jumped when she saw there was one voice message on the display. She listened to the message, and found out it was an update from Morgan.

"_Hey, Sarah. It's Morgan. Chuck is awake. He's okay. His memory is okay. He remembers us. Just come here when you hear this message, will you?_"

He's okay. He's okay. Her heart jumped hearing the news. It felt as if heavy concrete on her shoulders had been lifted, and that she could breathe again. She rushed to grab the bag she prepared earlier and headed out to the hospital. She arrived in record time, thanking the traffic for not being a bitch to her today. As she parked her car, her phone went off.

"Yeah,Morgan, I got your message. I'm in the parking lot now," she said. She couldn't hide the excitement engulfing her. "What? Why? Morgan is he okay?" Just like that, all the excitement went out the window. She quickened her steps to the building, and was met by the familiar brunette in the lobby.

"Ellie, where is he? Is he okay? Morgan said I should go to you first. Is he okay?" she rushed to Ellie.

"Overall he's okay. But, Sarah, there's something that you should know." Ellie motioned her to a chair in the waiting room. As they sat down, Ellie started.

"Sarah, the good news is that Chuck is okay. Physically, he is healthy. Our treatment was able to prevent him from going into Phase Three. So he's not losing his personality, like the Belgian wanted him to. He's still Chuck."

Sarah let out a small smile, but she knew there's going to be a 'but' on this.

With a sigh Ellie continued. "The bad news is that he lost some of his memories."

"Some? What do you mean?"

"Apparently, he doesn't remember any events from September 18, 2007 onwards. That means...," Ellie narrowed her eyes at her, "he doesn't remember you, Sarah."

Sarah's jaw dropped. '_What? No...no...no...It's not supposed to be like this. What have they done? He doesn't remember me.'_

Sarah didn't say a word, and it started to worry the brunette. "Sarah..." Ellie touched her shoulder gently.

Ellie saw the pang in her eyes and it hurt her to see Sarah like this. "Sarah, it's just a temporary effect. We can bring his memory back, you hear that? We just need to be there for him. Do everything as normal as it used to, give him all the attention and love he used to have. Those are the only effective ways to bring him back. Okay?" she assured her. Sarah still had her eyes zoned out, but managed to nod.

Sarah waited outside of his room. Her gaze went to the floor causing her golden wavy hair to fall on her side.

Ellie touched her shoulder. "I'm going to go first, okay?" Sarah nodded.

Buttoning his dark blue shirt, Chuck smiled seeing his sister at the door.

"Hey, sis. I changed the hospital gown. Turns out Morgan got me a change of clothes... What is it, El?" he asked as he saw his sister's serious look.

"Chuck, Sarah is here." she informed him.

"Sarah. My girlfriend?" Ellie nodded, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay. Does she knows that I don't remember her?"

"Yes, I already told her. Chuck, are you ready?"

Chuck nodded, but the look on his face screamed nervousness. Ellie approached him. "Hey, look at me. Don't be nervous. Sarah loves you. She'd do anything for you. I know you Chuck. And I know _you _when you were at this stage back in 2007. You were still struggling with the Jill issue and you were wallowing in self pity. I know now you're thinking about whether Sarah will love you or not, whether Sarah will turn her back on you. But guess what? She won't. She loves you so much, Chuck. Don't you ever doubt that. And guess what baby brother? You are not that man anymore." Ellie tilted her head back to look at him, her expression softened.

"I'm an open book to you, huh El?" He flashed her a grin, which she reciprocated.

"So, you're ready?" she smiled anxiously

"Okay." He stood by the bed and straightened his shirt. He breathed.

The door swung open, revealing what Chuck could only describe as a goddess. In front of him was this gorgeous blonde woman who stood about 5 foot 7 inches, give or take. She was wearing black jeans and a button-down sleeveless shirt that match her beautiful deep blue ocean eyes. God those eyes, he thought. He had to swallow his suddenly dry throat to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Only God knows how many drugs were in that IV the hospital gave him earlier.

Sarah stepped inside the room. Behind her were Morgan and Ellie, grinning like a couple of teenage shippers watching the 'first meet' between Chuck and Sarah. Well, Chuck's first time at least.

"We leave you guys alone. Call me if you need anything, okay?" With that Ellie closed the door with Morgan's disapproval sound.

There was silence after the door closed. Sarah clasped her fingers in front of her. Her gaze never left him. She missed those brown orbs. Clearing his throat he broke the silence.

"Hey, you." he flashed her his famous Bartowski shy grin.

To his surprise, she rushed to him and hugged him, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. He was startled at their first contact. He didn't know where the courage came from, but he found himself hugging her back. His right hand rested on her head, soothing the wavy blonde.

"I missed you, Chuck. I thought I lost you," she whispered in his neck.

He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say a word. He just stood there, tightening his grip on her and closing his eyes. He didn't remember anything about this Sarah Walker just yet, but he could feel the love she had for him, so genuine and pure. He felt something that he had never experienced before with another woman. Not even with Jill.

They broke apart after a long moment, and their eyes met. Chuck was hesitant at first, but Sarah reached up and caressed his cheek. It gave him the courage to move forward. Cupping her face in his hands, he bent down and kissed her tenderly, gently. After a brief moment they pulled apart.

"Let's go home, Chuck," she whispered, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>See..like I promised in my previous chapter. Finally, a Chuck and Sarah interaction. I know it's not much, but hey...it's a start. There will be another Chuck and Sarah fluff on the next chapter. So, if you're not into fluff and stuff...what the hell are you reading this in the first place? Chapter 4 is 90% done, but if you want another sweet, fluff Chuck and Sarah idearequest don't hesitate to put it in review or you can PM me, maybe I can make the fluff thing into 2 chapters :)

Last but definitely not least, don't forget to review guys. I love reviews, like seriously love it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will contain fluff. If you're not into it...this chapter is not for you. Come to think about it, maybe this story is not for you. But if you're into fluff I hope you'll enjoy this. Don't forget to review you guys. Aaaaaand, Chuck will be back less than a month! Tra la la...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bartowski's House Rules<br>**

**Casa Bartowski-Walker**

Chuck sighed as he sat on the familiar red couch. Everything still seemed like a big dream to him, the one that, he admits, doesn't want to wake up from. First, he woke up to realize that it's 2011 and he had a really nice hair cut. And the fact that he had a girlfriend. And not just that, but this girlfriend of his happened to be one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And not more than 10 minutes ago, he just got off from his first Porsche ride. _Damn, that car was fine_, he thought. His mind was cut short by the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Chuck?"

"Huh... what? Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a minute there."

"Do you want to take the bathroom first or..." she motioned her hand towards the bathroom.

"Oh no. You can go ahead. I'm just, you know, trying to re-boot my brain first. I think it's overheated due to my failed attempt to catch up with everything that's going on," he joked.

"Okay," she smiled.

The bathroom door closed behind her, leaving Chuck on the couch with his wet palms. He stood up from the couch and made a mini tour around his own apartment. It felt so familiar yet so foreign to him. First, the layout was mostly the same. The thing that was different was the fact that his apartment looked more nerdy than before. There were none of Ellie's choices for classy decoration. The apartment was full of action figures and various video game controllers as replacement. And instead of the usual Ellie and Devon picture on the photo frames, they were of him and Sarah. He took one in his hand. '_Wow, she's been my girlfriend even when I still looked like that._' He smiled at his goofy grin and trademark curly hair. He made his way to the bedroom and decided to change his clothes.

'_Wow, it's almost like nothing had changed,_' he thought.

The Tron poster was still in its place, as was his Comic Con poster. As he crossed the room, his eyes went to his closet where his Nerd Herd shirt, complete with the pocket protector, hanged. He hunched his shoulders forward. "_Okay, I guess I'm still stuck with the Buy More._'

As he explored the rest of the closet, a smile broke out of Chuck's face. This was not his closet anymore. It was now theirs. It appeared the left side was his and hers was on the right.

'_We really are living together._' He still couldn't believe it.

He had changed into his usual gray t-shirt and pajama pants when he heard the bedroom door open. Sarah had changed into what looked like her own version of sleeping attire. Grey tank top and very short shorts. He had to collect all of his will power to shift his eyes from her thighs. He failed miserably, because he could feel his eyes go big. She smiled at him, knowing what effect she had on him. She cleared her throat, making Chuck instantly looked away.

"It's happened before." She managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" he blinked.

"This." She looked down at her tank top and shorts.

_Oh boy, she caught me._' His jaw opened as he struggled to defend himself.

"Morgan thought it was cute," she added.

"Morgan?" he cringed.

"Yeah, he thought it was cute that we sometimes accidentally wear the same pajamas."

"Oh..oh...that. Yes, that. I didn't, I don't realize that. Yes, we have the exact same pattern here, aren't we?" He just realized that they wore the exact same pajamas, gray top and plaid dark blue pants.

"I didn't know you were gonna wear that one tonight." She crossed the room making her way to her side of the bed. He just stood there in front of the closet not knowing what to do.

"Are you coming?" she patted his side of the bed when he still had not moved. He just nodded, not able to make any sound. He tossed the blanket slowly and put a good amount of space between them. He pulled the blanket all the way up under his chin and flashed her his awkward/shy smile she used to see in the early stage of their fake relationship. She laid on her side facing him.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she felt him tensed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm uber okay. I'm fantastic. Why do you ask?" he stammered.

"Are you nervous, Chuck?" she asked again, letting a small smile on her lips.

"Pfff...me nervous? Nah," he denied.

Sarah reached his hand under the cover. "Chuck, I've known you for 4 years. Your palm is sweaty when you're nervous. You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yeah, maybe a little. Okay, I'm very very nervous." he admitted when Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Chuck, don't be nervous. It's just me."

"I don't know how to tell you this without making you feel guilty, but you're actually the main reason of my nervousness. Sarah, I woke up today as a 2007 Chuck. I don't know whether you knew the real me at that moment, but let's just say the 2007 Chuck would never expect to have a woman as beautiful as you as my girlfriend. And to make the nervousness level reach sky high, we are living together. I mean, we must have a whole lot of routine that I don't remember. Not even one, Sarah. I just don't want to screw this and make you feel differently about me."

"Chuck, first, there is nothing that is going to make me change how I feel about you. And second, I know the 'old Chuck' was not as confident as the 'new Chuck', but that's what made me fall for you in the first place. I know you must be confused about the living together thing right now. I understand that. We will take it slow, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Sarah." He smiled to remove the remaining nervous out of his system.

They laid on the bed looking blankly at the ceiling when Sarah suddenly said.

"It's Wednesday."

"What?"

"Chuck, it's Wednesday," she said facing him. She raised herself with her right elbow.

"Uh huh? What's with Wednesday?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when she didn't respond and kept her stare on him.

"It means...it's cuddling night." she shyly informed him.

"Cuddling night?" His eyes bulged.

"Uh huh," she said with twinkles in her eyes. "Well, we have this sleeping arrangement, due to our attempt on being good communicators. Short version is that we have cuddling night every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday or Sunday depends on the situation. And today is Wednesday, so...I want my cuddling night," she explained.

"Oh, Okay." He gulped and slowly removed the blanket from under his chin and scooted closer to her.

She met him halfway and put her head between his shoulder and neck. She crossed her left arm over his chest and clasped her left feet between his. He tensed at first but then he relaxed when he heard her whisper in his neck.

"I love you, Chuck."

His stomach went taut hearing those words sound so genuine from a woman, beside Ellie. He did one thing that he could think of. He kissed her forehead. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask her, since Morgan didn't tell him much. But with her steady heart and soft breath he knew that she was tired and so was he, so he decided to wait.

The sound of birds outside of the Morgan door woke him up. The faint sunlight peaking from the curtain window made him squint his eyes. His beauty sleeping companion's head was not resting on his chest anymore. Somehow she had her head on her own pillow with her golden locks covering half of her angelic face.

He looked over his digital clock and decided to turn off the alarm to let her sleep a little longer. He brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen to make a little breakfast for them.

"Hey, buddy. How's your sleep?" Morgan asked with an eye to eye grin as soon as he saw Chuck entering the kitchen.

"I slept very well, actually. I forgot that you're living here," he stated, opening the refrigerator to grab some orange juice. "Is that what you're wearing for work? Where do you work now?"

"Duh, the Buy More. I'm the ass man now."

"Ass man? Wow, dude. Congratulation! The Buy More. God, I can't believe it. After four years we're still under the Buy More's shadow, huh?"

"Yep, we do work _under _it. Don't feel bad about it, Chuck. Just wait until you have your memories back. Life is good, dude," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, at least you're an ass man now and I'm still a Nerd Herder." Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder.

"Like I said, dude. Wait until you have your memories back. Well, I gotta go to work. You can take the day off today. And bring those memories back, because I can't wait to kick some ass, if you know what I mean." Chuck gave him a confused look.

"I guess you don't know what I mean. Well, breakfast is over there; help yourself out. See ya later dude."

"Thanks, buddy. Drive safe."

"Still pedal safe, Chuck."

"Okay, pedal safe then." He waved at Morgan.

With that the room fell silent once more. He poured another orange juice into another glass for Sarah.

Sarah opened her eyes and searched for Chuck. He was nowhere in sight. It startled her for a second, but when yesterday's events came rushing back, she relaxed. Her heartbeat started pounding fast again when fears came through her again.

_'What if he couldn't remember me, ever? What if this is not temporary? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he still has feelings for Jill?' _

She buried her face on her pillow trying to hold back the tears that starting to pool in her eyes. But then she remembered what Ellie had said yesterday.

" _We can bring his memory back, you hear that? We just need to be there for him. Do everything as normally as it used to be, give him all the attention and love he used to have."_

_'Okay, be as normal as it used to.' _With that she took a deep sigh and pull herself off from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. He shouldn't see her red eyes, it would make him more worried. She knew her man, he worried too much.

Chuck gasped when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning." Sarah tiptoed up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek from behind.

"Hey, you. Good morning," he returned. "Breakfast? Morgan made these, not me," he confessed.

She leaned her hip on the kitchen counter, tilting her head. Chuck froze.

"Um, are there any more arrangements for morning activities that I missed?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. So what should I do? I mean, what do I usually do? Should I be the one preparing breakfast? Or...or maybe I should throw out the garbage? " he asked pointing to the trash bin.

She let out a small laugh. "No."

"Okay, then what I should do?" He raised his glass and sipped at his orange juice.

"A good morning kiss will do," she answered.

He snorted in his orange juice and almost choked, surprised by her answer.

"Sour. Sour orange juice," he informed, putting the glass back on the kitchen counter.

She smiled and stepped forward craning her neck. She could feel Chuck stiffen. She put her hands around his waist again. "Relax, sweetie. It's just a regular good morning kiss. We have done it hundreds of times before. Besides, Ellie said we have to do our day to day routine to jolt your memories back."

He gulped. Her hand reached around his neck to pull him down and their lips met.

At first, it was like the one that they shared at the hospital yesterday. It was a soft closed mouth kiss. But this one lasted a bit longer.

Longer...

Longer...

Longer...

As if they were acting on their own accord, his hands that were resting lazily on her side moved to rest just below her ear so that his palms were cupping her cheeks, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped Sarah's mouth making the kiss more intense. She parted her lips and traced his upper lip with the tip of her tongue, requesting access. He happily granted it and let her tongue explore his. The tongue duel came to a stop as their need for air came. They parted with heavy breaths.

"Wow. Is that how our good morning kisses usually happen?" he asked, still out of breath.

Sarah giggled "No." She was suddenly went into serious mode. "Chuck, I don't know how to break this to you, but we don't do good morning kiss that often."

Chuck gulped. '_Oh no...we're not a happy couple. She is not happy with our relationship. I knew it. She is just too good to be true._'

"You know what we usually do, Chuck? We do a lot of good morning sex," she said, biting her lower lip as she pressed her lips against his again. It took Chuck several seconds to process everything, but when he felt her tongue inside his mouth again he relaxed and began to kiss her intensely. He pushed her back against the kitchen counter trapping her with his body. She arched her hips and wrapped her leg around his waist. They both let out a soft moan as hands were exploring each other over their matching pajamas. Suddenly, short flashes of images appeared in Chuck's head.

_Hands touching each other's bare skin. _

_Mouths were everywhere. _

_Soft moans filled the dim room._

Chuck broke the kiss.

"What? What is it, Chuck?" Sarah asked, concerned when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just had a... We...we did it once here before. You know...sex," his face had reddened.

"Yeah, we did," she nodded matching his blushed face. Her smile grew wider, "You remember?"

"I remember a little. There were this short flash," he groaned shutting his eyes as his hands were on his head.

"Chuck! Chuck! It's okay, don't push yourself." Sarah put her hands over his hands and pulled his head on her shoulder. "Shh...shh. It's okay. Take your time. I'll wait for you Chuck." she soothed him.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>It's a short one, again. I know. But I still want to hear your review :)<p> 


End file.
